criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Louie Cooper
Louie Cooper is a minor character in Criminal Case. He appeared in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay), and was mentioned in Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay). Profile Louie, a juvenile of 14 years of age, is the son of the late Dinah Cooper, a former cabaret dancer in a jazz club called The Jazz Joint. He sports short cornrow hairstyle and dark brown eyes. Besides that, he dons a yellow-and-green T-shirt underneath a green hoodie, and carries a black backpack on his shoulders. It is known that Louie has asthma. Role in Case(s) After the Storm Hours after Elmer Buttons's murder investigation was successfully solved, Dinah phoned Amy requesting help from her and the player. Since Amy had to file a wanton amount of reports, Yann Toussaint told Amy he would help the player instead, giving Amy time to finish up filing those reports. 's cabaret dress.]] Dinah asked the player to help her find a cabaret outfit hidden by her son Louie in a place where no one could access it, putting Dinah at risk for termination if she didn't get her outfit in time. Although Yann and the player found Dinah's cabaret dress, the player had to go through the trouble of piecing it back together. The player's actions infuriated Louie because of his beliefs of Dinah being at work more than at home night after night, prompting Yann to admit to a fatherless Louie that he had to live his life as an orphan since he was 14 years of age. In spite of Louie's stubbornness, the player saved Dinah's job which she depends on to survive, although Yann told her that parenthood is no easy task and advised Louie to go easy on Dinah since the player took Dinah's job requirement to support Louie for granted. Under the Thunderdome During the murder investigation of kleptomaniac Theo Mercier, Louie was mentioned when Dinah had to cooperate with the police once again after Amy and the player found a money bundle Dinah intended to issue to Theo in their second visit to the Town Square Pharmacy. Dinah admitted that she gave Theo the money but needed her life's savings to alleviate Louie's asthma knowing prescriptions were out-of-reach. Dinah wanted Theo to give her the asthma medicine he stole from Town Square Pharmacy but she was mad that she had to pay Theo up-front. In spite of Dinah having to work extra shifts in the Jazz Joint, prescriptions were still out-of-reach for her. Dinah's conversation broke Amy's heart as Theo apparently required payment from Dinah in exchange for quality asthma medication for Louie. Case #21 In Case #21 of Pacific Bay (or Case #80 of the game), Louie's mother, Dinah, was chosen as one of the victims of the serial killer known as the Puppeteer. Case Appearances *After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Trivia *While the final case of still hasn't released, it is predictable that Louie will become a suspect since Dinah was murdered because Louie is 14 years old and had arguments with Dinah before she was killed. Gallery DCooperPacificBay.png|Dinah Cooper, Louie's late mother. Jazz Town Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters